1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartridge magazines for use with firearms and, more particularly, to an improved follower for use in a magazine and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,922 to Farrar et al. discloses a follower in a cartridge magazine with an area for receiving an upper end of a spring. U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,633 to Burton also discloses a follower with an area for receiving an upper end of a spring. Followers have also been made of sheet metal, polymer material, and cast metal or machined metal in the past.
Various problems exists in the cartridge magazine area. One of these problems is the ability of a magazine to hold a larger number of cartridges without increasing the size of the magazine. Another problem is the manufacture of a follower from sheet metal without the need of welding or other processes to provide a follower that will not be inadvertently pushed out of the magazine housing.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved cartridge magazine and method of manufacturing the magazine that solves these problems as well as provide additional features.